Her Side, Her Story
by tototo
Summary: Was she who we thought she was? Was she doomed to be that person? Or did something happen that caused the betrayal and the fall of the moon kingdom? read to find out who!


I do not repeat DO NOT own anything Sailor Moon related.

AN: Still trying to get my sequel to Cost of Love restarted, but I hope you all enjoy this little one shot!

_**Her Side, Her Story**_

She woke with a start.

_Where….where am I? _She thought. She held the side of her head. _This throbbing headache is killing me. What happened? Who am I?_ She looked around. She was in a grey clouded area. She took a step and heard he footstep echo endlessly. She yelled out, "hello!? Is anyone out there?! Help! Please help!" She started to walk. _I have no idea what to do. _She walked for what seem like hours upon hours until she saw a flash of light strike right before her eyes. She shielded her eyes as the light died away. She looked and could make out a silhouette of a tall figure with long hair.

"Your majesty," the feminine voice said with no emotion.

The woman gasped. She was royalty? Who was this woman who knew who she was? "Your…..majesty?..." the woman said. The mysterious woman spoke up. "Yes, long ago you were a queen. Do you remember nothing at all?" The other woman shook her head helplessly.

"Who am I? Where am I? How did I get here? What happened to me? Please help me! I just want to go home." The woman fell to her knees in front of the mysterious figure. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Follow me," was the simple command.

They walked for a while. The first woman asked the second woman. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" The figured stopped. No looking back she said, "We met many years before. On the moon kingdom." She stopped talking and continued walking again. The first woman felt that the second woman was rather cold.

_Moon kingdom? I don't understand anything. Who is this woman? If she knows me why not just tell me? I just want to go home!_

The second figure stopped. I could tell you who you are…..but it is best if you see it for yourself.

She held out her hand and the first woman looked to where the other was gesturing. I small light orb was floating towards them.

"Look into the orb and all shall be answered," the figure said.

The first woman looked into the orb and then was engulfed in the light. Then she remembered. She remembered it all. The kingdom. Her friends and the moon kingdom. The earth prince and the generals. The one she fell in love with. The betrayal. The attack. Their rebirths. The fight over the silver crystal with the brainwashed generals and the sailor senshi and the prince and princess and queen. The final battle and all their deaths once again. She cried as all the memories came flooding back. She backed away from the orb and fell to the ground sobbing. _I was?...and all of them were?...we…..we…..we were…..Metalia caused it all?!_

"Why?" She shook her head. "Why didn't any of us know? Things could have been so differently then." She felt the figure walk up beside her.

"You have a choice."

The woman got up and looked at the figure to who she saw a little more clearly and knew that this person was one of the senshi from the moon kingdom. She also knew why the woman seemed cold earlier.

"You can go back and change the past, but it has consequences." The other woman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The senshi held up another orb and the woman looked into it." The woman still saw the moon kingdom fall, and she dying but not being reborn this time.

"So I'm not even reborn? Is there another possibility? Can you send me into the future to warn them? Can that work?" The senshi shook her head. Every path I see…..you end up dying.

"So it is my destiny to die?" The woman snorted. "What if….what if I chose to stay dead?" The senshi looked at her and tilted her head. "Is that what you-"

"OF COURSE NOT! BUT FOR WHATEVER REASON I'M WEAK AND I CAN'T FIND A WAY TO LIVE SO I OWE IT TO ALL OF THEM TO LET THEM LIVE THE LIVES THEY SHOULD HAVE LIVED ALL THOSE MILLINEA AGO!"

The senshi bowed her head. She knew it wasn't fair. The others didn't know. This woman had gone through so much and she got the short end of the stick. Only these two women standing in front of each other knew the truth. The senshi held out her hand. "Give me your hand then."

The woman laughed bitterly. "I guess I should have realized everything back then. I thought I loved one person, and my true love I couldn't see, and now here she is to take my life essence. I'm sorry I was weak." The senshi held back her tears. "I'm sorry we couldn't save you. That I couldn't save you." The woman looked back at her. Tell the others what really happened?" Of course my love."

With that the woman faded out of existence.

CRYSTAL TOKYO

"Endymion?" Serenity asked. "Yes my love?" "Do you feel like something is missing? I mean the generals are here, the senshi, the starlights, Alan and Ann, the Amazon Trio and Quartet and Queen Nehellenia visit often and even Galaxia appears often. But I feel that there is still something missing. Like a part of the group is missing."

Endymion looked at his wife. "Maybe Pluto would know?" As if she had been listening Sailor Pluto appeared, very tired and very sad. Serenity rushed to her side. "Pluto are you alright? What's the matter?" Pluto smiled sadly. "You are correct in thinking that you are missing someone. Please sit down." Serenity and Endymion did as they were told. Pluto took a deep breathe.

"Let me tell you a story. A story of you two, the sailor senshi and generals, and our long forgotten friend and ally _'and my true love'_, Queen Beryl."

_**END**_


End file.
